


Make me yours

by Sarah_bell



Series: Giving and Taking [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Just a bit of fluff and smut about Robb and Sansa's first time. :) Hope you enjoy!Oh and haters - hit me up! Can't wait to read your comments! Wonder if you'll come up with any new material? ;)For the rest of you - thanks so much for reading. Y'all are the best.





	Make me yours

The first time Robb had taken her she’d been fourteen, newly flowered, and two weeks away from Joffrey’s visit to Winterfell. She’d always slept in Robb’s bed when it stormed, until her teats swelled and the men in the castle began to look at her differently.

“No more,” her lady mother told her, catching her on the way to Robb’s chambers as the thunder started in earnest. Her mother knew more than she let on, and must have realized Sansa how often Sansa was spending the night in Robb’s chambers.

“But I‘m frightened, mother.” And I need Robb’s strong arms around me, I want that lovely, funny feeling I get when he kisses my neck and murmurs sweet words in my ear. She thought about it even when the weather was fine, now, recalling Robb’s scent and his hands that seemed to trace a little lower down her waist before they both fell asleep.

Sometimes when she woke up in Robb’s bed, she felt something hard against her bottom. Robb usually got up quickly on those days, but a few weeks ago he’d still been half asleep, and she’d rubbed against him, curious how it would feel. Robb had _growled_ , she remembered, grasping the curve of her hips and rutting against her. She’d tipped her head back and felt him kiss her neck, as if he was hungry for her. She felt a trickle down her leg as he thrust, heat coiling in her belly. She’d moaned when he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear, and that woke him. He’d sat up quickly and apologized, saying he’d had a dream. But she still remembered hearing him murmur _Sansa, gods, so good_ before he woke, and thought if he’d been dreaming, he’d been dreaming about her.

“Sansa.” Her mother’s sharp voice brought her back to the present. “You’re a woman flowered now, and it’s not proper for you to sleep with a man.”

“But Robb-“

“Is almost a man grown.” Sansa knew when her mother would brook no more argument. She hung her head and walked obediently back to her room.

Half an hour later she was tapping on Robb’s door.

She opened the door to see her big brother in nothing but his linen trousers. He’d filled out this past year too, and the planes and contours of his chest made her swallow with anticipation. She knew how good it felt to rest her head there and let Robb toy with her hair.

Robb’s sheets were mussed, but he didn’t look like he’d been sleeping. “Sansa, you’re not supposed to be here.”

Sansa rubbed the back of her calf with her foot. “Do you not want me here?” She sounded shaky to her own ears.

“Of course I do, it's not that...come here.” Robb held out his arms and Sansa walked into them. He tugged her tight to his chest and she sighed happily, surrounded by his smell.

“I want to stay with you Robb.”

“I want that too Sansa, but I don’t think we can.” Robb’s voice was strained, but he didn’t let her go.

“Why not?”

Robb’s eyes roamed over her, and she was suddenly aware of the thin shift she was wearing. Her back was to the fire, and she expected Robb could see every curve and contour of her body if he so desired.

He made a small strangled sound.

“I think mother’s right Sansa. You’re a woman now.”

“And that means you don’t love me anymore?” Sansa was heartbroken. Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

Robb ran his hand over her back, soothing her. “No, sweet girl, I’ll always love you. But I’m a man grown, and the thoughts I have about you–“ he stopped, suddenly. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“What thoughts, Robb?” She wound a lock of his auburn hair around her finger.

“Sansa....” She heard the warning in his tone and decided she didn’t care for it.

She scooted closer to him. “I’ll tell you what thoughts I have Robb, and we can see if they’re the same. Like a game. Come to the bed with me?” She gave him her sweetest, most tremulous smile.

Robb blew out a breath, and smiled back. “All right.” Sansa squealed and clapped her hands.

She led him over to the bed, and he trailed after her. When they were both curled side by side, she said, “I’ll start. I want to kiss you.” Sansa and kissed his cheek, just like she’d done many times before

Robb kissed her cheek in return, and she felt his light stubble scratch her neck as it had for the past few months. “You do kiss me.”

“But – I want to kiss you here.” She reached out and touched his lips, giving voice to a dream of her own – Robb’s soft lips on hers.

Robb closed his eyes, and she saw a flush in his cheeks, but he didn’t answer. “Do you not want me to?” she said in a small voice.

“That’s the problem, Sansa, I want to very much.” Robb’s voice was a shade darker now, and his face was close to hers.

“Then why don’t you?” Sansa trailed a hand down his bare chest. She knew they were on the edge of something bigger, and that it should scare her. But she also knew Robb was her dearest, closest brother, and that he would never hurt her. She tried a new tack.

“Robb, you know I love songs, don’t you?”

That made him open his eyes, and chuck her under the chin. “Of course I do.”

Sansa nodded. “About knights, and princes.”

“Like Prince Joffrey,” Robb muttered, and scowled.

Sansa paused, gathering her courage. “Yes, but when I dream about the princes and knights in the songs, Robb - they all have your face.”

Robb groaned, and rested his forehead on hers. “Sansa...”

“That dream you had Robb - was it about me?” She was nervous, hoping she’d been right.

“Yes, yes it was, Sansa, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” She sat in his lap, and his hand came to her waist instinctively. His grip was strong, and comforting. They fit together perfectly. He was hard, again, and she saw his pupils dilate as she rocked against him. That gave her the courage to be bold.

“Tell me what you dream about, Robb.” She wound his arms around his neck.

“You, Sansa, I dream about you,” he rasped. He was bucking up into her now, trying to fight it, but he couldn’t keep still, any more than she could. Sansa felt heat and wetness between her legs.

“Show me,” she murmured, and brushed his lips with hers, the lightest of touches.

“Sansa, gods...” Robb was lost in how close they were, kissing her mouth, then her neck, and she bared it to him again like she had before, letting him explore. He took full advantage, tilting her throat back, tightening his purchase on her waist. His lips were soft and demanding at the same time, and her pulse was racing. His hands were everywhere at once, warming her skin.

She needed him to understand. “They’re going to give me to Joffrey, Robb” she said, breathless. She carded her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. “I - I don’t want them to. I don’t want him to kiss me and put a baby in me.”

Robb growled again. “I don’t want him to either. I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

She saw his eyes flash. Did that mean he wanted her? “Except you?”

Something in Robb snapped, and he rolled her over onto the bed, pressing her into the mattress. “Except me, sweet girl. Only me.” The intensity of it should frighten her, but she found it excited her. She liked making Robb growl, liked the possessive way her brother touched her.

He ran his hand over her shift, cupping her breast, and she arched up into his touch. She felt her nipple harden through the fabric. “Please, Robb, more-“

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” he muttered, but he was kneading her breasts now, pushing her legs apart, and she only wanted him to keep going.

“Yes, I do. I want this...”

Robb slid his hands up her thighs, making her tremble. She was soaking wet, and Robb hissed as he felt how ready she was. “You’re perfect, Sansa, you drive me mad, I smell you everywhere I go-”

She tugged at her shift, wanting it off, and Robb tossed it aside, stripping his pants off before joining her again. “Gods look at you, Sansa,” he said, awed.

She held out her arms and he kissed her forcefully, no longer holding back, and it was hot and desperate and better than anything she could have imagined. Ladies were supposed to lie quietly while a man put a baby in them, that’s what her Septa had taught her, but Sansa whined when Robb stroked her there, between her legs, parting her folds, his blunt fingers making her cant her hips upward.

“Robb please-“ her voice skittered up to a whine and she wasn’t sure what she wanted, just that she wanted more.

“Hush, Sansa, I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you, gods but I’ve wanted you like this, naked in my bed with your hair on my pillow, letting me touch you.”

The way he sucked on her teats made her tangle her fingers in his hair, tugging on his curls, feeling a delicious tension build in her body. Robb eased a finger inside of her and she started to push against his hand.

“Wait Sansa - let me do something else for you sweet girl” and then his mouth was _there_ , right there between her legs, the sounds obscene in the small room. She had to muffle a sharp scream. He was licking her slowly, making her grab fistfuls of the bed sheets. She felt a blur of sensation building, rising to a sharp peak when he sucked on the pearl she touched herself sometimes.

She shattered and flew, spasming, and he worked her through it, lapping at her eagerly until she could take no more. Even as she was pushing him away weakly, some part of her body told her Robb could give her _more_. He was back with her, kissing her fiercely, and she sucked on his tongue. He groaned and broke free, digging his fingers into her hips. He was in control of their movements now, setting the pace, growing more sure of himself.

“Can you taste that, Sansa? Do you taste yourself on your tongue?” Robb was purring in her ear.

“Yes,” she panted, “yes, Robb-“

“Good girl.” A shudder went through her at the dark sound of Robb’s voice. “Good girl.” He was thrusting between her legs, his hard length against her thigh. She wiggled, trying for friction, but he held her down firmly. “You taste so sweet, Sansa, so very sweet. Do you like being my good girl, darling?”

She managed to catch him in a fierce kiss of her own. She didn’t know how to tell him everything that was in her heart, so she poured herself into the kiss, until she didn’t know where she stopped and he started. “I _love_ being your good girl Robb. _Only_ your good girl.”

Robb caressed her cheek, his eyes shining, then kissed her soft and deep. “Only mine, my love. Are you ready to give yourself to me, Sansa? Like a wife to a husband?”

She was on the verge of tears, aching for him. “Gods yes Robb-“

He smoothed her hair, soothing her. “It will hurt, at first, but I promise I’ll make you feel good, sweet girl.”

He braced himself on either side of her, then tugged at her hair, wanting access to her throat again. She gave in gladly, spreading her legs wide for him, inviting him in. The way he pinned her hands to the mattress – it confined her, and yet made her feel freer, wilder, more open. He nipped and sucked at her throat, his hard length sliding higher up her thigh.

“Do you feel that Sansa?”

She nodded, entranced by the rhythmic sound of his voice.

“Good girl. That’s my cock, sweet girl, and I’ve wanted my cock inside you for a long time. There’s an empty ache between your legs, isn’t there?”

She mewled. “Yes, Robb, yes-“

“I’m going to fill you up, give you what you need Sansa.” Her wetness was dripping down her thighs, and Robb hissed as her slickness made it easier for him to glide towards her center. His breath was ragged in her ear. “Gods, such a good girl, so eager for your brother, Sansa. I want to hear you say it.”

Sansa was tossing her head on the pillow, she’d do anything, _anything_ to have him now. “Please, Robb, take me-“

Those words from her mouth undid him, and he thrust into her. He was right, she felt a burning between her legs, and couldn’t help crying out. He peppered her face with kisses, slowing his movements, murmuring endearments. She urged him on with her body, rolling her hips, and soon the burning gave way to an incredible fullness, and a spark deep inside her at the end of each of Robb’s thrusts.

His mouth was parted and his blue eyes were fixed on hers as he picked up speed. “Fuck, Sansa, sweet girl, so good, so tight-“

“Like your –like your dream Robb?” She was nearing another peak, but she wanted him to get there with her.

“Better, you’re better than any dream I’ve ever had Sansa-” he was starting to unravel, “you’re all I’ve ever wanted, and you’re here in my arms-“ she could feel his rhythm stutter, and she wasn’t sure what that meant, but her second peak overtook her in that moment. She heard him give a harsh cry as he snapped his hips into her, and she saw stars. Wave after wave of pleasure crested over her, as Robb rode out his release.

He collapsed on top of her, then rolled to his side and pulled her close. He tucked the blankets around her, fussing over her like he always did, and she felt her heart swell with affection.

“Was that all right, my love?” His voice was tender.

She snuggled into him, safe and warm. “Yes, Robb. I’m – I’m so glad you let me stay.”

He chuckled. “This is why mother didn’t want us to sleep together.”

“But we didn’t sleep, Robb.”

Robb laughed, and it relaxed her. “No, we didn’t, sweet girl.” He gazed into her eyes and she saw a trace of worry there. “You sure you’re all right, Sansa? I didn’t hurt you?” He kissed her forehead.

She laced her fingers with his. “No, Robb. You make me yours just like I wanted,” she whispered.

“And you did the same, Sansa.” She drifted off to sleep, with Robb’s strong arms around her.


End file.
